


fuck me optimus prime

by LewdnessOverload_a_cunt_took_my_username



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Korekiyo has sex with Optimus prime, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdnessOverload_a_cunt_took_my_username/pseuds/LewdnessOverload_a_cunt_took_my_username
Summary: fucking help
Relationships: Shinguji Korekiyo/Optimus Prime
Kudos: 6





	fuck me optimus prime

oh my gay. aAAaaaaaaaaHHHHHH  
fuck me i am. im. 

i am korekiyo and Optimus prime is my. fucking dad. and i also i want his penis. 

I Optimus prime. he so he is so cool and I. hhhhhhhhhHHhhhHHHHHHHHngh.  
I am want to show him my penis.

I want daddy to see how big I get when I look at Optimus prime s penis. Because when I look at Optimus prime s penis my peepee gets big hard. I have two entire inches of seesaw peen and it will to permanent belong to Optimus prime. 

like, " Optimus prime senpi, look at my peepeee. is wet and I didn't not even even piss myself yet. I stopped wearing pull-ups entire month ago, so you have sleep my bed and I won't piss on you unless you want me to dad "

And then Optimus prime would show me his penis and be like. "I am will tie you up korekiyo. I'm going to ignore the fact that you are my biological son and I'm gonna put my peepee in your stupid fuckng ass because I am Optimus prime " 

And then Optimus prime will crempie me and fill my ass with Optimus smegma.

And then I will show him my OC and he will love it and think it's sexy as fuck.

I will cosplay as Seesaw prime and Optimus prime will be my seesaw master and he will play with my seesaw penis. 

*sPEENsaw* 

Transform my ass into penis.

**Author's Note:**

> my dumbass put the wrong fucking title


End file.
